An Interview
by G4rrusVakarian
Summary: One year after the war, Primarch Vakarian gets stopped for an interview. Characters etc owned by Bioware. blah blah please don't sue me.


It's been a year since the end of the war. The planets are rebuilding and, there is limited relay use. Cipritine leading the charge in the process. The building he was in had been lucky enough to not be totally destroyed, so it was designated as the "city hall" In the lobby there was a few benches and some chairs. And unfortunately for him a reporter.

"Primarch may we ask you a few questions?"

"Uhm no i'm kind of…"

"Please sir it would really help the Turian people to hear your answers." She was right and he knew it. Moral was low due to the constant sight of destruction, but it was slowly rising due to the sight of buildings finally being put up instead of being cleared away.

"I… yeah sure that's fine." He sat on one of the benches in the lobby.

"Thank you sir, the first question I have is. How soon do you think Cipritine will take to rebuild?"

"I can't answer that really. I estimate 10 to 15 years maybe. A lot of the buildings were high-rises and they can take a while to put up, then there was all the residential areas than, streets and sidewalks things like that. So I don't know, but I do know that it will get finished."

"That's fair, there was a lot of destruction. Well onto my final topic. During the war, you and Commander Shepard were seen together quite a bit, and there were rumors that you two were dating at the time, and that you planned to make her your mate. Can you confirm or deny these rumors, Primarch?"

"Ever since she had picked me up from the Citadel, she had brought me everywhere. I didn't really ask in the beginning, but when other crew members started to ask how I ended up getting a permanent spot on her squad, I had to ask. And she said that she had sensed something in me. Well of course I asked her to elaborate. She told me that her family was extremely protective of her, when she was a kid. Then the attack on her home, then military school, after that basic training when school was finished, and finally officer training. It was all on Earth. She had never met anyone from an alien species before she met Nihlus. She told me that, during basic they always taught her how to fight non-humans, but it didn't really help since she couldn't really apply the knowledge at the time. So when she got the assignment to join the normandy she, was extremely happy, because it would give her a chance to meet non-humans. So you can imagine how she reacted when, she was given the Normandy, and was allowed to recruit who she wanted, onto it.

Now I was the first one that she recruited personally. It was pretty late and I was going to visit one of my informants, to see if she had any information, I could use. When I got there she was being attacked, and i'm very lucky that Shepard had shown up when she did. Then she asked me to join her crew and help take out Saren, and I couldn't refuse, I had already been kicked off my own case on him and that gave me a chance to stick in my boss' face. I told her about Wrex, who runs Tuchanka now, which lead us to Tali, who is a Quarian admiral now. So that night Shepard had called us three up to the mess, thinking that we were about to be put on a short leash, we were all not exactly happy with being called to the mess. But when we got there she just sat us down, and ask what our stories were. She started and that's when we learned about her military life. She didn't touch on Mindoir at all, obviously not wanting to think about it. So we followed suit telling her about ourselves, and in the end she thanked us and dismissed us back to our stations, and that was the end of that.

Well to make a long story shorter, eventually we caught Saren. Then she died, and when I heard that I disappeared, I wanted to get away from that memory. So for two years I was off the grid, when by a different name, cut all ties, the whole thing. So when she came back after two years, I couldn't believe it. With the situation I was in, I thought I was hallucinating. I don't know how Cerberus did it but they, brought her back. And somehow she found her way to me… again. I was the first to be recruited, again. Well eventually we did get together, so yes we were 'dating' at the time."

"Well then Primarch, I must ask what really pushed it over to make you start dating her?"

"Hmm, I guess what made me really start to want to, was what the ship's doctor had told me. One day when I was getting my bandages changed, she was telling me about how, Shepard had sat there in the med bay the entire time I was unconscious, just pleading and praying, and she would freak out everytime I would move, and even after Chakwas had kicked her out of the med bay she sat outside the window just watching, and waiting for me to wake up. Apparently she was just a stone wall the entire time. And when I heard that I asked myself would I have done the same? And I would have there was no doubt, she was all I had left in the galaxy. And when we finally were together she trusted me enough to tell me about Mindoir, and all her problems. I got to see a side of Commander Shepard that people thought didn't exist."

"Well then I just have two more questions. The first being did you plan to make her your mate? And the second being can we expect to see Primarch Vakarian looking for a new mate anytime soon?"

He pulled the small chain off from his neck and hung it in front of the reporter. Hanging from the chain was a small gold ring, which sat in between one his old dog tags and one of her old tags. The reporter's scenes went numb when she saw the chain. The reporter didn't hear what he was saying.

"Yeah… I did, and no I won't be looking for another mate. There isn't anyone in this universe that would complete me like she did."

He put the chain back around his neck, and started to walk away. The reporter, still stunned from what she had saw called after him.

"Primarch." He turned to face her. "Thank you for the interview."

She quickly sat on one of the nearby benches. Thinking about what she had just saw. She unknowingly started to talk out loud. She also had forgotten to turn the camera drone off.

"He loved her so much. All he wanted was to be with her, but even those who do so much to save the galaxy, get fucked over. What kind of hell is that?"


End file.
